Most of the conventional sweeper machines are driven by electricity. A U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,098 disclosed an electric sweeper machine, wherein a hairbrush is driven by electricity to rotate and collect garbage on the floor. In order to acquire an appropriate rotation speed of the hairbrush from a motor, the conventional electric sweeper machine needs a complicated transmission device, which requires precision fabrication and precise installation. Even a minor error would affect the transmission efficiency of the transmission device and increase the failure rate of the electric sweeper machine.
Besides, a common electric sweeper machine also needs a battery, a power management device, and a controller. The abovementioned devices would increase the investment of research and development and raise the cost of fabrication. Further, the reliability of the conventional electric sweeper machines is insufficient.
Besides, there are also human-powered sweeper machine currently. However, the garbage is likely to drop out of the collection chamber while the current human-powered sweeper machine is lifted up from the floor.